Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a field of display, more particularly, to an array substrate and a method for producing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the conventional process for producing an array substrate, an electrically conductive pattern is typically deposited by plasma glow discharging method. In this way, in the deposition process, more or less electrons will enter the metal pattern that has been formed previously, such that static charge is accumulated in the metal pattern to cause breakdown of adjacent insulated layers, which in turn leads to short circuit between the metal pattern and other electrically conductive patterns. It may degrade display effects seriously and adversely influence user's experiences.
In view of this, it is desired to provide a technical solution for eliminating the static charges produced from the electrically conductive pattern and entering into the metal pattern during forming the electrically conductive pattern.